Eleven O'Clock
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: James overhears Kendall and Logan, and now he's horny. So what does he do? Wakes up Carlos in the middle of the night. Kendall/Logan. James/Carlos. Written for BTR Kink Meme.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, smut, slight cursing. Kendall/Logan. James/Carlos.

**Eleven O'Clock**

It wasn't as annoying as it was pretty damn arousing. The bulge in James' pajama pants was growing bigger every second. He threw the covers off himself when his body temperature started to rise, feeling as if he was standing on top of the sun. His breathing started to get shallow, causing for his chest to rise and fall quickly.

"Oh, Kendall!" moaned Logan from the room next door.

James let out a staggering breath as Kendall returned the message and called out Logan's name twice. Their calls were not loud enough to wake Mrs. Knight or Katie, but since Kendall and Logan's room was literally right next to James and Carlos', to James it sounded more as if they were screaming, and it was making him really fucking horny. He grunted low as he stuck his hand down his pants, and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. He bit his lip when he heard Logan let out a soft mewl, and then Kendall whine, meaning they both had reached their orgasms. Soon after their heavy pants had ceased, along with their after-sex love words of goodnight, James continued to jack off.

"Ah…" he moaned as he felt his cock twitch.

Quickly grabbing one of his pillows with his free hand, James put it over his face to muffle his screams as he came on his hand, staining his boxers in the process. And _dear_, even after that was his dick still throbbing and pulsing, wanting more pleasure.

A simple handjob wasn't going to do the trick.

After wiping his hand on his bed sheets—which he would have to wash later in private—James casually stood up from his bed, and turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table between his and Carlos' bed. He tried to appear _cool _when he frantically shook Carlos' shoulder, as if he didn't want to show vague signs that he really needed to fuck Carlos at moment. Sure, he loved the guy and they were practically together like glue on paper, but James _really_ wanted to fuck. And hey, he was just a teenager, and like all other teenage boys, most of them just (sometimes) wanted to screw for the likes of it.

"Carlos," said James, continuing to shake Carlos' shoulder as the bulge in his pants began to bother him.

Carlos moaned and sluggishly opened his eyes, turning to look at James. "What…?"

"I'm horny," said James so forwardly.

When he said those words, Carlos shot up on his bed, eyebrows furrowing. "Dude, it's, like, one in the morning."

"Actually, it's eleven," corrected James, his voice sounding dry.

Carlos stared at him. "What do you want me to do? Give you a blowjob? That's something you need to take care of yourself. I'm really tired right now, and I'm going back to _sleep_." He shrugged off James' hand, and pulled his blanket up to his chin, _pretending _to be asleep because he knew James was still there.

"That's kinda what I want you to do…"

James' words came as a huge, eye-popping mind-shocker to Carlos' ears. "_What_ did you say?" Carlos shrieked softly, shooting up once again, and looking at his boyfriend with big eyes. "James, seriously, it's _late_ and I need sleep."

"_Please_. We haven't done it in a week."

"That's a poor excuse," said Carlos, giving James a disappointed face. "And we haven't because last week you were doing me _non-stop_."

James gave him a cute pout. "But Kendall and Logan are doing it."

"I don't care if Kendall and Logan are doing it! My butt still hurts, James! Y-you're a sex maniac."

"I am not." James kept pouting. "Haven't you ever had that feeling befo– Wait…of course you've had!" James grinned mischievously. "Remember last month? You practically begged me to do you for _four_ weeks in a row. Jeez, I was even considering sending you to rehabilitation. Do you remember that one time when we went to this restaurant, and you followed me into the restroom, and you started groping me all over? And then that guy… I'm pretty sure he was a gay waiter–" James shuddered, "wanted to join in. And then that time when we were in a photo shoot, and you kissed me in one of the pictures, and we ended up…doing it _during_ the photo shoot. Man, glad Kendall had burned the pictures before they were published…but I really would've liked to keep some of them." He giggled. "And–"

"It was a phase!" Carlos' cheeks flushed red, anger building up inside him.

James smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh, come _on_."

James suddenly pounced on the raven, and pressed his lips to Carlos'. James knew spontaneous kisses, especially passionate ones that involved tongue, always turned Carlos on quickly. And by the way Carlos snaked his hand around James' neck, it clearly showed that he was way too tired to keep the debate going on, and had given in to his boyfriend's too-late-in-the-night desire. James was glad, but the only problem was that Carlos had gotten loud when James stuck his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every sweet crevice.

"Shh," whispered James in Carlos' ear. Sadly, that only made the raven whine louder since his ear was another sensitive part of him that excited him whenever it would be touched or breathed on. "Carlos," hissed James, irritated now.

In effect, Carlos began to writhe under the brunette's hold. James sighed. Not only would Carlos wake Kendall and Logan, which he really had no problem with, but he might wake _Mrs. Knight_, and he knew how scary the woman could get when she didn't get her regular hours of sleep. Quickly, James got off Carlos, and pulled him up from the bed.

Carlos groaned. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere secluded. Where no one can hear us."

"Why…?"

"Because you're too loud."

Carlos blushed at the comment as James pushed him out of their room, apartment, and led him through a series of hallways, of which were dark, and a short flight down the stairs. When James finally stopped running, Carlos noticed a door, and James opened it, turning on the light in the small room. He pushed Carlos in and closed the door, resting his back against it, extremely tired.

"Gah!"

James looked down to find Carlos groping him. He gasped when the raven abruptly pulled down his pants along with his stained boxers, leaving the clothing items around his ankles. Carlos' eyes grew wide when James' cock bobbed in front of his face, big and throbbing.

"Wow," he breathed. "You really _are_ horny."

"J-just continue," begged James.

Carlos tiredly obliged and grabbed James' dick, slowly pumping the length. James whimpered, wanting for Carlos' soft lips to wrap around him. Carlos was teasing him, that's what he was doing. He was annoyed and irritated and too damn fatigued because James woke him up in the middle of the night just because he was so fucking horny. And Carlos hated being woken up in the night because he said it messed with his mind—he would wake up sleep-deprived, and the kid really hated being sleep-deprived.

Meanwhile, James was getting very impatient, and so he grabbed a chock-full of jet-black hair and basically forced his cock into Carlos' mouth. Carlos nearly gagged, but soon got accustomed to the feeling. James moaned as Carlos started to bob his head up and down, letting go of his hair. The raven didn't want to be sleepy the next day, and passing out every second, so he decided to suck off James as fast as possible. James groaned loudly when Carlos began deep-throating him.

"Ngh, Carlos," James panted.

Carlos looked up at him, his tired, brown eyes arousing James further. He pulled away and lifted James' cock just a bit, flicking his tongue along the underside.

"You gonna come?" asked Carlos, wrapping his lips around James' length again.

James could only let out a choking gasp as he released in Carlos' mouth. The raven swallowed the liquid, not one single drop staining his face. James was breathing heavily when the smaller boy licked him clean. Carlos stood up while the taller boy kicked his pants and boxers off.

Carlos gave him a deadpan face. "Happy now? G'night."

He was about to push James out of the way so he could open the exit door when the brunette grabbed his arm, turned him around, and pushed him roughly to a machine that Carlos hadn't noticed before. The machine was vibrating heavily, but quietly, and he realized that it was a dryer—and they were in the laundry room… Someone was actually drying clothes at this time? Well, you can't argue with night logic. Carlos gritted his teeth as he felt the rough, yet quiet vibrations spread all over his shirt to his stomach, and his _pants_, which was dangerously close to his groin. He could also feel James' cock rub against his ass. Seems like a blowjob had not been enough—and Carlos immediately dreaded this moment; it was obvious he was _definitely_ going to be sleep-deprived tomorrow.

"J-James, w-w-wha-at a-are you doi-ing?" questioned Carlos, stuttering because of the vibrations.

James just kissed his neck while his hands worked on Carlos' pants, beginning to pull them down. "Lift your feet," demanded James.

Carlos gulped and did as he was told, feeling his boxers being taken off, too. "N-not ri-ight 'ow. T-ti-ired and butt s-sti-i-ill…"

James didn't listen. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and coated them with saliva. Once he did that, he snaked his hand around Carlos' waist, inner thighs, reaching his hole. Carlos whimpered when James stuck a finger in. Then another—and he started to scissor him. Carlos was quite at odds at the moment. The vibrations were making his frontside go numb while his backside felt like hell. Because he and James haven't done it in a while, Carlos had become sensitive in _that_ area, and James wasn't even preparing him correctly. He trembled a little when James finally took the fingers out, and _oh joy_, now the tip of his dick was pressing against his entrance. Carlos screamed, and pushed him away.

"Dude, I'm serious. Not tonight, _please_," said Carlos, giving the brunette a pout. "We can do it tomorrow in the morning, or in the afternoon—any time except _night_."

James smiled, and cupped Carlos' cheeks in his hands. "Please? It'll only take a few minutes." He went in for the kill, and started to wreck Carlos' mouth, which caused for the raven to moan. "Please?" he asked again, this time more seductively.

Carlos huffed loudly. "Fine. But I don't wanna do it dry. G-get some soap or something."

James chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around. There was a purple bottle of laundry soap on the floor. Carlos watched as his boyfriend picked the bottle up, opened it, poured the blue soap on his hand, put the bottle back down, and lathered the thick liquid all over his cock. Carlos then took off his shirt and James mimicked, wiping his soap-covered hand on his shirt before throwing it at a corner in the room. He then proceeded to caress Carlos' cheek. The raven licked his lips and inched close, beginning to kiss James as the brunette grabbed his hips and lifted him. On instinct, Carlos wrapped his legs around James' waist, and his arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss.

Eventually, Carlos pulled away. "J-Ja-a-ames," he moaned as his back hit the cold surface of the dryer and he felt James' thick, wet member enter him. "S-slo-ow d-o-o-own i-it k-kinda h-u-u-urts…"

James obliged, and let Carlos get accustomed to the familiar feeling. Once he felt Carlos' ring of muscles relax, he thrust in, making the raven whine. James' lips found Carlos' as he pulled out and shoved himself in, silencing the loud moans that were coming out of both their mouths. He did this for about a while before he felt his arms start to tremble.

"Get on the floor, I'm gettin' tired," whispered James.

Carlos obeyed and slid down James' body, hitting the floor gently. He spread his legs while his back continued to rest against the dryer. Suddenly turned on once again, Carlos began pumping his cock when James entered him for the second time, pushing in all the way, and striking Carlos' spot immediately. Carlos groaned and spread his legs even more, letting James pound inside him while the dryer kept vibrating on his back. He forgot how _awesome_ the feeling could be; he didn't even know why he had told James to stop a week ago—_yet_, it still irritated him that he _knew_ he was going to be a living zombie tomorrow. And it reminded him that he _needed_ the sleep, so he decided to speed things up; at least he would gain more pleasure at the same time.

"F-f-fa-aster-r!" shouted Carlos, laying his hands on the floor, pushing down. "H-ha-arder!" The brunette nodded and grabbed Carlos' legs and slung them over his shoulders. The raven panted as he felt James' dick thrust in deeper inside him, repeatedly hitting his sweet spot. "S-so-o b-i-i-ig…" moaned Carlos.

James was, truthfully, big, but Carlos, at the moment, had just blurted that out, hoping to excite James further and make him release faster. Not that he didn't liked being fucked, but he didn't want James going up so far that it would rip him in half that it would, possibly, make him unable to walk tomorrow. In effect, James gulped at Carlos' words, feeling his stomach twist in knots. He felt his body burn again, similar to the being-on-the-sun type of feeling, the one he had felt when was having _fun—_alone, that is. Until he woke up Carlos. James licked his lips and stopped momentarily, aligning himself so he could penetrate his boyfriend at a more profound scale. And was it possible? Yep. But it might, metaphorically speaking, kill Carlos.

"O-oh, m-m-my f-fu– G-g-o-_od!_" shrilled Carlos, emotionally and physically shocked that James could even have the nerve—and length—to even go in that deep.

His vision went white for just a second when James slammed into him so hard that it made his head hit against the dryer.

"Carlos! A-are you okay?" asked James desperately when heard Carlos' scream of pain, leaning over and gently slapping Carlos' cheek, his member still in him.

The raven opened his eyes, pupils bloodshot. "_N-no-o_," he retorted weakly, scowling at James.

A look of guilt crossed over the brunette's face. "Sor–"

Carlos' frown faded, his lips turning up just a bit to show that he forgave James. "Ke-e-ep go-oi-i-ing."

"You sure? I'm…good now, so–"

Carlos pushed himself a little away from the dryer so he could talk right, though his voice came out strained, "So we're just going to stop now—without finishing. God, you woke me up for _nothing_. I thought at least, even if I was really sleepy, it would be good," he spat. But of course he was lying. Partially. He hadn't been liking it until now. He was still conflicted, and mostly he just wanted to end this so he could go to sleep. _Partially_.

"But your head–"

"I'm okay. _Keep going_," repeated Carlos, beginning to get annoyed.

James suddenly smirked. "Just like last month," he sang under his breath as he pushed Carlos back against the vibrating dryer, and began thrusting in and out again.

Carlos growled, ignoring James' words. His growls soon turned into moans and whimpers as he let the pleasure wash over him again, concealing the sleepiness in his mind and body. Minutes later, Carlos screamed and a few seconds after James screamed also—and _oddly_, the dryer ceased vibrating when their orgasms came to a heavy and tiring stop. Panting hard, James pulled out of Carlos and got dressed. That done, he proceeded to clean the smaller boy, and help him get dressed, too.

"Stand up," said James.

"I can't… That dryer ruined my back…and head. I'm…sore…" Carlos pouted.

James rolled his eyes and carefully picked Carlos up, carrying him bridal style. He opened the door with one hand, and closed it once they were out of the laundry room.

Suddenly, Carlos pecked James' cheek. "I love you."

James was silent as he started to ascend the stairs, but when he reached the floor, he turned his head to look at Carlos, and gave him a small smile and a quick peck on the lips. "Love you, too."

"But you're still a horny bastard." Carlos frowned.

"Not as much as you are." James chuckled.

"You're the one who woke me up just to fuck because you…you what?" Carlos raised his eyebrows.

At the same time, James' cheeks went red, and he was glad it was dark so the raven wouldn't notice. "I-I kind of overheard Kendall and Logan…"

Carlos giggled mockingly. "So now you're an audio voyeur?"

The brunette scowled down at the boy in his arms. "Do you even _know_ what voyeur means?"

"Enough to know _you're_ one," said Carlos, smirking. "But if you hear them again, cover your ears, please. I'm gonna be dead tomorrow." He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, giving James a blank stare as if to show how tired he was.

"Can't promise you that. They're pretty noisy." James smiled teasingly.

**ooo **

The next day, after a long day of school, extreme studio recordings and whacky schemes, everyone was finally sleeping in their rooms. Carlos sighed contentedly to himself—happy that he was about to sleep—and closed his eyes. Twenty minutes into his sleep, he started to hear noises.

Specifically kissing noises.

And whispers and giggles, too.

In the room next door.

Carlos listened. Just a bit though, thinking, "_No_. Wait, what is_–"_

Carlos' brain instantly woke up, realizing what was happening in the other room. So _that's_ what James had heard yesterday. _That's_ what had provoked James to fuck him in the freakin' middle of the night, which resulted in Carlos waking up a zombie today, plus sleeping in class—which earned him one week of detention—and fainting two times during a studio recording session. His eye began to twitch as he grabbed one of his tennis shoes and exited his room quietly, tiptoeing towards Kendall and Logan's room. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, and kicked the door open. Kendall and Logan's eyes shot open at the loud, abrupt sound, bodies paralyzing on the blonde's bed, their lips stuck together and eyes growing wide as they saw Carlos, who had the most aggravated look ever.

"Shut. Up," growled Carlos, eye continuing to twitch as he threw the shoe without any intended perfect aim, managing to hit Logan right on the head and knock him unconscious on Kendall's bed.

Kendall looked at Carlos with even bigger eyes. "Carlos! What the _heck?_"

"Me. Need. Sleep," snarled the raven while his neck started to jerk.

Kendall's face was just pale as he saw Carlos limp away like a zombie. He looked down at Logan, and tapped his head. "Logan…?"

Logan groaned, lifting his head just a bit to look at Kendall right in the eye. "Next time, remember to lock the door." And his eye twitched just like Carlos', face dropping on one of the pillows as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** The kink was _James fucks Carlos against a vibrating dryer_. Although, I think I didn't make the dryer kinky enough, lmao. Idk.


End file.
